league_of_berserkfandomcom-20200215-history
Ressources
MAIN RESSOURCES MEAT / FOOD how to get it * You get +20 meat every 8 minutes up to 200 meat * You can get meat by completing quests (max 300 meat) * You can get meat by sending (+1) or recieving it (+5) from friends (max 300 meat) * You can refill your meat to 200 by spending 10 diamonds in the Shop > Goods Using diamonds for meat is interesting at the end of the week, if by doing so you have a chance to get more diamonds that what you spent to get the meat (ranking or score) What to do with it Meat's only purpose is to do ranked PvP fights. 1 fights costs 7 meat (normal) or 21 meat (save time mode) DIAMONDS how to get them * By doing quests * Every 10 000 downloads of the game you get 10 * By doing raids * By watching ads (or using tapjoy) * By free VIP for level 25-27-29 * With weekly ranking * By spending real money... * With coupons * By getting recommandations, and by recommending players who helped you. you can do it only once, so choose wisely ;-) What to do with them * Main use for beginners is scarecrow upgrade * You can purchase other ressources : ** Upgrade stones (2000 for 100 dia) ** Meat (200 for 10 dia) ** Auto hunt orders (50 for 5 dia or 500 for 45 dia) ** Lucky boxes filled with other ressources ** Gold (but it isn't worth the cost) * You can buy useless costumes that give some boosts in raid, hunting fields or training. * You can do additional random portal fights (useless) * You can upgrade weapons and armors above max level (need to check this) GOLD how to get some * By doing quests * Every 10 000 downloads of the game you get some * By doing raids / PvP / training / hunting * By watching ads * By free VIP for level 25-27-29 * With scarecrow while offline AND online. * With lucky boxes * With weekly ranking * By selling items * By selling hunting trophies/material * With coupons * By spending diamonds (don't do it !!!) What to do with gold * Scarecrow upgrade * Weapon/armor/accessories purchase * Weapon/armor upgrade * Inventory size upgrade UPGRADE STONES how to get some * By doing quests * Every 10 000 downloads of the game you get some * By doing raids / PvP * By watching ads * By free VIP for level 25-27-29 * With lucky boxes * With weekly ranking * By selling upgraded items * By spending diamonds * With coupons What to do with upgrade stones * Upgrade items !!!! and that's all ^^ HUNTING ORDERS how to get them * By winning ranked PVP fights * By completing daily quests * By spending diamonds (50 dia for 500 orders) What to do with them * Automatic hunting. SECONDARY RESSOURCES Hunting trophies, magic powder and soul stones are used for weapon and accessory crafting. You can also sell them for gold in the store. HUNTING TROPHIES You get them by hunting specific creatures or by selling accessories. The higher tier the better the value. * Goblin coins (gobelin) * Goblin Jewelry (gobelin scout) * Bone fragments (skeleton) * Ancient seal (skeleton warrior) * Knoll's Mane (knoll) * Knoll's Leather (knoll warleader) * Orc's fang (orc) * Orc's Warrior Badge (orc chieftain) * Sword Fragments (samurai) * Samurai Talisman (shogun) * Horn of Ratan (ratan warrior) * Black Horn of Ratan (ratan chief) * Bugbear foot (Bugbear) * Bugbear gallbladder (King bugbear) MAGIC POWDER * Lesser magic powder (yellow weapons) * Intermediate magic powder (blue weapons) * Greater magic powder (purple weapons) You can also get this ressource in the random portal Other * Soul stone (lucky box) * Attendance coins (Daily connexion reward after 2? weeks)(buy the big lucky box with them for 100 free soul stones.)